Lets Rage Against The Machine
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Lillian is gonna be the death of David. Can u CALL this a romance?
1. So raise your fists and march around

I've been jamming to too much Zac

OooOOOOooOOoOOOooOOOOooOOOoOOooOOOOoOOooOOOOoOOOOooOOoO

At the age of three, Lillian Dubois was caught with a red marker in her hand and a crude drawing of something that resembled an anarchy symbol on the wall at her preschool. Her mother was called in and when she was asked why she would do that, all Lilly said was, "I was telling tha _truth_,"

_The world is my expense  
The cost of my desire  
Jesus blessed me with its future  
And I protect it with fire  
So raise your fists and march around_

It didn't end there. At seven, Lillian, who had become a Freeman now, started a huge rally at her elementary school to get rid of their uniforms, on the grounds that it degraded them as human beings and resorted them to clone copies of what the man thought was acceptable.

_Dont dare take what you need  
I'll jail and bury those committed  
And smother the rest in greed  
Crawl with me into tomorrow  
Or i'll drag you to your grave  
I'm deep inside your children  
They'll betray you in my name_

Her parents were called in with flushed faces. Her father remained silent as her mother apologized feverishly many, many times.

_Hey!  
Hey!  
Sleep now in the fire_

At nine, she stood on top of the principal's car and barked out the injustices plaguing their society. It caused quite a stir. No one really knew what she was talking about, some teachers were drawn to tears and started to panic. The students had to go home before lunch, because most of the faculty checked out early. She was grounded for two weeks, but was rewarded a silent pat on the back from her father.

_The lie is my expense  
The scope with my desire  
The party blessed me with its future  
And I protect it with fire_

When she turned eleven, she got in trouble again, rioting at her school again during lunch time, "Stop burning the crosses!" She hollered. Again, no one really understood what she was talking about, but it got them angry. That one landed her detention for a week.

_I am the nina, the pinta, the santa maria  
The noose and the rapist, the fields overseer  
The agents of orange  
The priests of hiroshima  
The cost of my desire  
Sleep now in the fire_

At thirteen, she got tired of talking and resorted to action. She stole all of the sandwiches from her school cafeteria and gave them to homeless men on the streets. That one gave her time in suspension. Her father just shook his head and sighed heavily in public but once they got home and Lillian was sent to bed, she could hear her parents arguing. She knew her father was proud of her.

_For it's the end of history  
It's caged and frozen still  
There is no other pill to take  
So swallow the one  
That makes you ill_

The next day while she was home from school, Huey found time to speak with her once Jazmine left to go grocerie shopping.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!" Lillian moaned, "But I had to do something,"

_Hey!  
Hey!  
Sleep now in the fire_

"I know," Huey sighed, sitting on her bed and patting her back kindly, "But Lilly… you know that you'll get in trouble if you do these things, right?"

"I don't care,"

Huey shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, "Then… I guess I can't be mad at you,"

"Mom okay with that?"

"No. But she doesn't have to know, does she?"

Lillian jumped up and gave her father a big hug. He understood her and she was grateful. It felt good to be accepted by atleast one person.

_The noose and the rapist, the fields' overseer  
The agents of orange  
The priests of hiroshima  
The cost of my desire  
Sleep now in the fire_

We could go on and on about all of this, but I suppose you get the idea. It isn't really mentioned too well, but her accomplice through all of this was David Caesar who, regrettably took as much heat from all of her escapades as she did. She would approach him almost everyday with a new scheme. He always knew when she had something unsavory in mind from her usual smirk. She always began her suggestions with her usual, "David! I got an idea!" He usually tried to talk her out of it but soon found he would get drug in one way or another.

The two started dating when they turned fifteen. At first, David was thrilled. He was sure this would calm her down and focus her more on him so they could do normal teenager things. Boy was he wrong.

_The nina, the pinta, the santa maria  
The noose and the rapist, the fields' overseer  
The agents of orange  
The priests of hiroshima  
The cost of my desire  
Sl-Sleep now in the fire_

"Now we can rid the world of ignorance and crush intolerance wherever it may go together!" She had told him after a kiss.

"What?" David choked, "Wouldn't you rather go to a movie…or…"

"Oh, we can do that any other day. I got an idea!" She had giggled, taking him by the hand and dragging him along, "Lets go rally against the oppressed masses overseas in Korea!"

That "any other day" never seemed to come in the next two years. Between Lillian's goals and Huey's pounding glare whenever he was around, David started really hating being around the Freemans. But, he still loved Lillian, for better or for worse. One time, David dropped Lillian off and she kissed him.

_YEAAAH_!

Like… REALLY kissed him. Not those silly little pecks she usually gave him. This was a kiss a girlfriend gave to her boyfriend and…well… he liked it.

It didn't last, however. In fact, it ended pretty shittily. The front door flew open and there was Huey. David nearly gulped back his tongue and fell off the porch, shouting a goodbye and throwing himself back into his car to speed away. Sheesh.

This brings us to now. David has just returned home after a wonderful evening with his girlfriend as he crashes down hard on the couch which his older brother is currently watching TV on.

"Fun date?"

_Sleep now in the fire!  
Sleep now in the fire!_

"We freed panthers from a circus and hijacked an eighteen wheeler and drove the panthers all the way to fucking south America,"

"Hm. Yeah, I'm gonna hafta ask you NOT to tell me about these things," Caesar sighed, "Return the truck?"

"yes,"

"Lilly have fun?"

"She'd better have,"

"Need help cleaning up those panther wounds?"

"Yes, please,"

Before anything else could be said, David's cell went off. He moaned loudly and lifted the device to his ear to listen to who he knew was calling him. Her cheery voice made his head spin and ache with worry at the same time.

_Sleep now in the fire!  
Sleep now in the fire!_

"David! I got an idea!"

OooOOOOooOOoOOOooOOOOooOOOoOOooOOOOoOOooOOOOoOOOOooOOoO

XD poor David. I so love him.

Uh… I WANT to continue with this idea but IDK if yall want me to. If you wanna read more, lemmie know. Im not gonna spam this site more than I have to XD song is "Sleep Now In The Fire" By Rage Against The Machine. Such a Huey song XD so that makes it a LILLIAN song too!!


	2. Say Move Sucka

I apologize in advance for this chapter. I was listening to carrie Underwood while typing it—which should NEVER happen with Boondocks fanfics XD

Oh well. Hope u like it

OOoOOooOOOoooOooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoo

Lillian smirked her usual grin as she strolled down the hall, her nose stuck in a book. It was one of her favorites. It made her angry and want to fight some cause. Hmm… what to fight today?

"Hello Miss Freeman,"

Groaning she turned to see the pale face she was hoping it wouldn't be, "Morning, Kyle,"

Kyle was a stuck up rich white boy who got nearly every girl in the school. Lillian was one of the few pretty girls that hadn't slept with him yet. She was rather proud of that title and wasn't about to trade it in for anything. Besides, she had a boyfriend.

"I just so happen to have to tickets to see Sum41 this weekend,"

"Gee. That's fortunate for you,"

"Wanna be my date for the concert?"

"Kyle, the only thing I hate more than pop rock is skinny white boys who think they're badasses," She snapped, not looking up from her book, "Besides, I have a date with David,"

"Ugh! You still datin that loser?"

"She is, actually," A deeper voice said, a hint of humor tinging in his throat. Lilliam spun on her heal to see her lovely David, with his usual smile. What a cutie. She giggled and took his hand, giving Kyle another smirk.

"Buh-bye Kyle. Have fun at the concert,"

OooOOOoooOOoOOOOooOOooOO

David walked inside the Freeman household, being drug in by the lovely Lillian who was very grateful for the evening they had just shared together. They had picketed outside an abortion clinic for an hour and even got to throw some eggs at it.

Now, David found himself pressing his girlfriend against a wall, his lips crushing atop hers. A giggle escaped her throat as she kissed him back, just as feverishly.

She suddenly started gently pushing him over to the couch where he sat down with a THUMP. She crawled on his lap and continued to lavish his mouth with her kisses, her legs straddling his knees.

After being chased by cops and cursed at all day, this was QUITE refreshing. Damn… she never touched him like this before. Maybe she was finally coming around and-

CLICK

The light flicked on, making both teens pop their heads up to see a pajama-wearing Huey Freeman. A bathrobe over his white PJs and his usual frown on his face.

"G'night, David,"

Lillian swung her leg over David's knee and flopped down on the couch. David smiled as nervously as he could at the larger black man and bolted out the door after a quick, "Go-Goodnight,"

Lillian popped a glare at her father who just smiled smugly and flipped the light off, "Goodnight, Lilly,"

"Night!"

OOoOOOooOOooOOooOOo

"That wasn't very nice, Huey," Jazmine snipped, pouring her husband a glass of orange juice.

"You didn't see them," Huey pointed out, munching on his breakfast thoughtfully. Lillian had already left for school, but not before tattling on her father for his actions the night before. Now Huey was on trial.

"They were kissing. Big deal. I sat on your lap all the time,"

"Not the same,"

"How?"

"Tom couldn't kick my ass,"

Jazmine rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on Huey's lap, both her legs on the left side, crossing at the ankles, "Why does it bug you so much that she kissed her boyfriend?"

"You got pregnant at about her age, Jazmine,"

Huey watched as her eyebrow popped, "And you don't think David will be there? He aint goin on no CIA trip, ya know?"

Huey groaned, gently pushing her off, getting to his feet and rubbing the crook of his eyes stressfully, "Oh sure! Play THAT card now,"

"Huey!" Jazmine giggled, standing up and wrapping both her arms around his tummy and pressing her body close to his. She sighed and lay her head on his shoulder, giving her a tight hug.

"I still regret that more than you could know, Jazmine," Huey breathed gently, "I… so wanted to be there,"

"Well…" Jazmine started, leaning in to whisper sweetly in his ear, "You're about to get another chance,"

Huey snapped back around, shock filled in his eyes as he watched his wife's hands to dip down over her tummy and smile. His panic soon faded as she nodded, biting her lip, "You're not… mad are you?"

"Mad?" Huey repeated, a smile forming on his lips as he wrapped both his arms around her tightly, "How can I possibly be MAD!? You're having a baby!? Really!?"

"I think so,"

"Jazmine! This is..! This is…" She watched as his overjoyed face pale and start to panic, "This is… _horrible_,"

"Horrible?" Her voice sounded as if she had been wounded by some sort of deep cut.

"I… I don't know the first THING about taking care of… care of a baby!"

"But..!"

"I… I'm not gentle… I'll probably squeeze it too hard or… or what if you're not home and it's hungry!? I don't know how to feed a… baby,"

"I didn't either," Jazmine giggled, touching his arm helpfully, "It all came. I'll help you, it'll be okay. Don't freak out,"

Huey inhaled and tried to calm himself. His wife was pregnant, that was okay. Hell, they were only 33! It wasn't even kind of uncommon to have a kid at that age. He shook his head and kissed her head gently, "I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"I understand," She giggled, pulling him into a hug again, "Maybe this one will be a boy,"

"God, I hope not,"

OOoOOooOOOoooOooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoo

Oh, as IF I could make this NOT a huey/jaz fic. Rofl.

Aint Huey cute?


End file.
